Nien Nunb
Aaron is the main protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Aaron is also the first born son of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, the older brother of Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like his father Eric, Aaron is shy around girls but to a far less extent, also like his mother Ariel, he is highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but unlike Ariel from her teenage years, he is not impulsive, reckless and naive. Aaron is very calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, unlike his maternal grandfather, Triton at first, Aaron has very good control over his temper, to the point that he is slow to anger, even when he does lose his temper, it is always in a controlled way. Aaron is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince/future king of his father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite his serious demeanor, Aaron has a good sense of humor, also when he is off duty, he can be cheerful, carefree and laid-back. Despite coming from a very powerful royal family, from both sides of his family; Aaron is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he a has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Aaron is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more strength than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can move much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can react far much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more agility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more mobility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can jump much higher than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron can lead much further than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more durability than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron possesses far more endurance than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Aaron is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Aaron was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Aaron is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Aaron was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the most powerful of his siblings, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Aaron's mystical powers rivals, if not surpass that of the trident of Atlantica's powers at it's peak, surpass most, if not all sorcerers and sea sorcerers of the Celestial Order in general. *'Master Magic Spell Caster:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron has become highly proficient in casting magical spells, such as levitation/flight, invisibility, teleportation, chronokinesis, time travel, telepathy, hypnosis, zoopathy, allusions, shapeshifting, healing, etc., unlike most wizards; Aaron does not always have to verbal cast the spells out loud, as he can just simply think of the magical spells and cast them in his mind. **'Electrogenesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create electricity, particularly lightning; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrokinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control electricity, particularly lightning; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create air/wind, particularly gale-force; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Aerokinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control air/wind, particularly gale-force; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create fire; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrokinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control fire; he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create lava; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magmakinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control lava; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create water; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Aaron is able to manipulate and control water, regardless if it is fresh water or seawater, Aaron's aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryokinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to generate and create earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock or any other minerals in general; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geokinesis:' Due to his magic, Aaron is able to manipulate and control earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock or any other minerals in general; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen all by himself, even at the same time, relatively easily. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Emmanuel, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Aaron is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, even at the same time, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Aaron is a highly skilled swimmer. Weapons and Equipment *'Cutlass:' Aaron utilizes a gold/silver magic cutlass sword (that is purely comprised of Aqua-Star metal) as his main weapon of choice, for defensive or offensive purposes; it is similar in appearance to the one that was used by his father, Eric in The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea respectively. *'Shield:' Aaron occasionally utilizes a gold/silver magic shield (that is purely comprised of Aqua-Star metal) as his second weapon of choice; for defensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Aaron utilizes gold/silver magic combat armor (that is purely comprised of Aqua-Star metal) to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by the other knights of the Celestial Order. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Aaron occasionally utilizes gold/silver magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by the other sorcerers of the Celestial Order. Trivia *Aaron is 1 year younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Melody's 1th birthday party. *Aaron's (along with the rest of his siblings, Melody, Justin, Stephan, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures in general (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also rivals, if not surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Aaron is in his human or merman form). *Out of all his siblings; Aaron is the most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes